Dounce Nuit
by Selfara
Summary: "Es increíble lo que el esparcimiento y un poco de alcohol puede provocar en los prodigiosos miembros del Genei Ryodan" (Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas") incluye dos DRABBLES.
1. Le Gusta: La Noche

**Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Le gusta: la noche**

Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece. Todos pertenecen al anime Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

¡Un robo!. El caos invadió el hotel y las tres cuadras que lo circundaban. La policía estaba hostigada. Y no se tardó en sospechar que los responsables de este robo millonario era obra de los miembros del Genei Ryodan, reconocidos entre allegados al ambiente de la licitación por su voraz cacería de reliquias y artículos de lujo. Las piezas de arte y los libros eran de los más cotizados y esta vez, ni el pobre fresco de diez millones había quedado para los participantes. No todos los días pierdes treinta millones a manos de un grupo de ladrones.

Nobunaga y Phinx reían a carcajadas dentro del auto. Kuroro sonreía con calma, manos al volante, los ojos puestos en el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a festejar? Recuerden que en Hotel Gold Swan hay una gran fiesta en el salón del subsuelo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Reía Shalnark. El grupo festivo rió entre chiste y chiste. Kuroro hizo una pequeña llamada al auto de compañía.

-Muchachos, nos vamos por unas copas. Pónganse galantes. No encontramos en el Golden Swan.

Hisoka sonrió complacido. Si bien no había saltado del asiento a los gritos como la mayoría de sus compañeros, una buena celebración en grupo sería de lo más interesante. Podría descubrir una parte oculta de sus futuros contrincantes con solo unas copitas de más y eso era solo una de las cosas que le resultaba divertidas de la situación. La otra, era la mirada de desaprobación de Machi con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto que claramente iba para él.

Pasó una hora. Casi todos se reunieron en la puerta. Kuroro le había dado un apretón de manos al guardia con algunos billetes entre los dedos. Fue suficiente para divertirse sin preocupaciones. Mientras Feitan y Franklin alardeaban, ya con cinco cervezas, dos campari y quien sabe cuántos mojitos encima, Kuroro estaba tranquilamente sentado junto a la barra con un Martini en la mano. Observaba de pies a cabeza al muy peculiar Hisoka frente a él. Tenía puesto un traje negro de corte francés, de solapas curvas, una camisa bordó y una corbata a juego de tonalidades diferentes de negro, unos lustrosos zapatos y un peinado diferente al usual; hacia atrás, aunque dejando caer un poco algunos mechones sobre su frente. Inmutable e indiferente cruzó miradas con Kuroro.

-Hisoka, no conocía esta faceta tuya.- Rió

Por la puerta entró una chica de corta estatura, con un radiante vestido evasé azul marino de un solo bretel. La tela lucía unos minúsculos fragmentos brillantes como el diamante, una rosa azul descansaba en el hombro izquierdo junto con la costura del vestido. Estaba acompañado de unos zapatos stiletto platedos, unos aretes del mismo color y un sutil maquillaje sobre un rostro joven y blanco como la porcelana. A Kuroro y a Hisoka se les clavaron los ojos en la hermosa Machi que acababa de entrar al salón del brazo de Pakunoda. Machi desvió otras cuantas miradas en el camino y solo puso sus ojos en Hisoka. Le tomó tres segundos reconocerlo, más bien lo había delatado la sonrisa. Y ella, levemente avergonzada frunció el ceño con molestia y siguió su camino. Los dos hombres se volvieron a mirar.

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas- Dijo Hisoka sonriente

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte! dejen sus comentarios.**

 **S.F**


	2. No Le Gusta: Huir

**Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **No le gusta: Huir**

Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece. Todos pertenecen al anime Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

Ya es todo, me rindo- Articuló forzadamente Shalnark descompuesto por el exceso de alcohol. La competencia de shots de tequila era una guerra legendaria entre los miembros, pero pocos superaban a Franklin con su increíble resistencia. Un competidor inusual se sumó al combate y Franklin tuvo que contenerse de cantar victoria tan pronto.

-Hisoka, estas bromeando.- Bufó molesto viéndolo sentarse firme junto a la barra. Sostuvo el vaso en la mano y lo elevó, desafiante, provocando cólera en la sangre del otro fornido hombre. Las risas alrededor eran una mezcla de aliento y chistes inentendibles de borrachera. Los rostros ruborizados y la risa infinita de Nobunaga hacían todo más bizarro.

-Veamos de qué estás hecho.-

Luego de un rato, se hizo silencio. Era la primera vez que veían tambalear a Franklin en la silla. Y no era buena señal. Por más que les costara coordinar habían tenido la destreza de apartarse justo a tiempo antes de ser aplastados por el abatido Franklin que cayó al suelo haciendo vibrar las paredes. Santo cielo. Hisoka solo estaba un poco mareado, con la cabeza descansando sobre su mano y una sonrisa victoriosa de oreja a oreja. ¿Tan simple como eso? De repente sintió remordimiento; esperaba una competencia más interesante que la triste riña que acaba de ocurrir por unos pocos shots de tequila. Casi se retira cuando una voz los dejó perplejos a todos.

-Voy a patearte el trasero. No saldrás ganando con solo unas copitas.- Exclamó altiva Machi nunca antes tan firme como la hacía sobre esos tacos y ese maquillaje tan femenino. A Hisoka se le revolvieron las tripas y no de empacho. Se veía tan fresca y exquisita que quería comérsela con cuchara sin importar quien se pusiera en medio, pero un dedo señalador lo sacó de sus añoranzas. -Vamos, te reto.-

Y con determinación se sentó en la banca frente a él, con rostro inmutable y el vaso en la mano, del que bebió como si de agua se tratase. "Oh, qué mujer".

Kuroro observaba orgulloso y la alentaba. Shizuku no paraba de reír. Increíblemente habían pasado los doce shots y habían perdido ya la cuenta. Machi estaba ruborizada pero todavía tenía para dar pelea como buena campeona que era. Hisoka sentía su cabeza hervir pero no se hizo notar, a excepción del color en sus mejillas. Realmente era una adversaria dura y sabía que tenía las de perder pues ya le costaba enfocar y se había olvidado hasta su apellido. Pero no iba a rendirse ni a escapar, jamás. Debía pensar una táctica. Machi levantó otro vaso.

-¿Y bien?¿qué vas a hacer?- dijo ella levantando la voz más de la cuenta.

Hisoka se levantó de la silla y se acercó rápidamente a ella, hundiendo sus labios en los de ella y creando un completo caos a su alrededor. Nobunaga cayó al piso. Machi se sucumbió a la derrota y cayó desmayada en los brazos de un Hisoka que si bien le costaba pararse, había reclamado el trono de la noche con su última hazaña.

Kuroro, duro como una estatua, había dejado de reír.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer! espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **S.F**


End file.
